


Little Bird (An Ivar and Ramsay imagine)

by deceitfuldevout



Category: Alex Hogh Anderson, European Actor, Game of Thrones (TV), Iwan Rheon - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inprisonment, Kidnapping, Slavery, Torture, mentions of torture, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Ramsay has a gift for Ivar
Relationships: Ivar/Reader, Ramsay/Reader, Reader/Ivar, reader/ramsay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Little Bird (An Ivar and Ramsay imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wondered if the two were to ever meet up and how it would play out. This is from my own perspective of course.

_**Ramsay has a gift for Ivar** _

  


[Originally posted by welcome-to-the-dreadfort](http://tmblr.co/ZecTXc2SCW-2O)

Ramsay had a malicious grin he just couldn’t wipe off. He had invited Ivar the Boneless to join his banquet, among the other nobles and servants. Ivar was aware he had something planned, he knew from that smirk alone Ramsay was up to no good. 

* * *

“You know..”

Ivar stills himself from eating

  


[Originally posted by billskarsgardx](http://tmblr.co/Z1Cs3a2aLAIMC)

“It’s very rude to stare...”

“Yet you don’t bother to start a conversation with your guests. Instead you start disputes with them. Tell me, do they teach you proper manners or _selective_ manners in Winterfall?”

Ramsay’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’ve decided to let you have that,”

“I’m sure you did,”

“I’m hurt Ivar, and here I thought we were friends,”

“We’re not,”

  


[Originally posted by honestsycrets](http://tmblr.co/ZRr3gc2lfue9I)

“But I brought you a gift. You Heathens like gifts, don’t you?”

  


[Originally posted by trheon](http://tmblr.co/Zc_cGk299SGkN)

Ramsay stood from his side of the table and waves his hand. He signals for his guards to enter the dining hall. A slim figured woman is dragged out by larger physique men. She only wears torn rags. The woman is covered from head to toe in soot, she appears malnourished to the point where her legs couldn’t stand on their own. A sack had been placed over her head.

“I just know you’re going to like this present, such a pretty little bird she was,”

“Was?”

Ramsay then pulls her arm towards him. Her back is against his chest. His chin rests between her thin neck and slim shoulder.

“Although this one was quite the fighter. She _willingly_ came to me all alone. To seek refuge. But what caught my attention was when my little bird said she knew you. So I was generous enough to spare her pitiful life— _but_ for a cost, do you know what I did?”

Ivar stays silent.

Ramsay hates that.

  


[Originally posted by heydrichmuller](http://tmblr.co/ZRWcVq24lYGPR)

“I kept my little bird in her special cage. I really did try to be nice until she had this need to mouth off at me. We don’t take too kindly to that here,”

Ivar rolls his eyes. It must’ve been a runaway thrall otherwise he would’ve known who it was. In that moment It was as if Ramsay knew his exact thoughts.

“In Winterfall we never forgive or forget. I had to break her wings so she wouldn’t fly away.”

“You mean clip?” Ramsay shook his head as if amused by his presumption,

“Her legs. She acted all high and mighty yet cried like an infant when I bashed her bones to pieces. Who knows if she’ll ever recover from that? Maybe you’ll give her once of you leg braces”

That explains how her she hadn’t bothered walking on her own.

“I’ve been training her you see, everyday, shes done so well, my favorite pet,” Ramsay begins to rub her shoulders. Making the girl quiver in fear. Ramsay places a kiss on the back of her head.

“I don’t give a shit about your thrall” Ivar hisses. The prince begins finishing off the rest of his ale.

  


[Originally posted by kikuthestrange](http://tmblr.co/ZpDohh2Vno0II)

“I thought you’d say that” Ramsay’s smile had crept back to his eyes, “Little bird, will you sing for me?”

The poor girl was too weak to fight back his iron grip. Ramsay pulls back her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Ivar knew that sound anywhere. He stops drinking.

  


[Originally posted by kimskew](http://tmblr.co/ZKFV4g2TRuEth)

The Viking prince slams his cup on the table. His hands grip his arm rests. His knuckles turn white yet his expression still blank. Ramsay’s grin grows when he finally removes the sack. Swollen, broken, eyes stare back at Ivar’s. Ramsay whistles,

“Not so pretty now is she?”

  


[Originally posted by nic-has-a-life-us](http://tmblr.co/ZPlL-h28NNOVN)

Her face now much paler. Her cheeks are hollow and underneath her puffy eyes were dark bags. At first anyone would’ve never guessed that they once had a lively glimmer to them. The power to light up an entire room. Ivar points the end of his axe to Ramsay.

  


[Originally posted by heathenarmyimagines](http://tmblr.co/ZqXGHb2Y3NQlj)

“If you don’t release her, then this means war,”

“So be it, _cousin,_ ”

Her whimpering now fills the room, engulfing the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumbr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
